Violence Fetish
by FreudTastic
Summary: Evil Flippy decides it's finally time to kill off Flaky and rid himself of Flippy's control of him. But it seems he always has other ideas than murder when it comes to her. FlippyxFlaky/Evil FlippyxFlaky Oneshot. Don't like, don't read.


**DISCLAIMER: Happy Tree Friends is the property of Mondo Media; I do not own Happy Tree Friends or any of its characters. This is a purely fan-made Fiction.**

**TAKE NOTE:** **This is MY version of Flippy and Flaky. These versions do not represent the original Flippy and Flaky in any way. As I said, this is a purely fan-made Fiction**

* * *

><p>Flaky sighed happily as she looked out of her bedroom window, looking out at the park outside her house. She had always admired that park for so long time, and no one but she knew why she did. Well, with the exception of <em>one<em> certain person. She thought it was just a dream the day it happened, but it happened alright. Why would she otherwise be here, having the one person she admired sleeping on her couch downstairs?

"Oh! I-I better go see how he's doing!" she gasped, as the scarlet red hedgehog went from the window and rushed downstairs, her dandruff infested spines wiggling each time she moved, spreading the white flakes over the floor and over the stair's steps as she went down them. She peeked into the living room, and was greeted by a light snoring. Flaky giggled innocently as she saw Flippy, the military bear, snoozing off on her couch. 'He's super-cute when he sleeps! I bet he doesn't even know I am here.' She thought and sneaked inside, sitting down near him and leaning down, giving him a light peck on the cheek. "Wake up, sleepy-bear." She giggled, and with a loud yawn from Flippy, he woke up, rubbing his eyes a bit.

"U-Uugh… damn, I didn't get much sleep." He groaned, but as he saw Flaky, he smiled and returned her sweet kiss, making her blush immensely, even though it didn't show through her red skin and fur. "Mornin' Flaky. Thanks for waking me up, or I'd sleep through the entire day!" he chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of his head a bit.

"O-Oh, don't mention it!" Flaky said nervously. Even if she had gotten more confident since Flippy moved in with her, she was still nervous. After all, the slightest noise that reminded of either gun-fire or a bomb dropping, Flippy would go insane again. But lately, he seemed to have gotten "control" of his more psychotic self, or… he had just gotten softer. "A-A-After all, it would be rude to just leave you sleeping, hehe!"

"You're so right about that." Flippy smiled. "A soldier always need to be awake and alert!" he saluted just for fun, and Flaky giggled a bit. Flippy smiled again; he always loved to make Flaky laugh and keep her happy. "But enough jokes for now. Why did you wake me?" he asked of curiosity. Flaky blushed and looked away swiftly.

"U-Umm… n-n-nothing." She fiddled with her thumbs a bit. "Y-You remember… that one day? When I met you in… t-the park?" Flippy nodded as he stroked her spines. It was surprising, really. Flaky's spines were not sharp and dangerous anymore. It was more like long, spiky locks of red hair, covered in dandruff flakes. He never questioned what happened, though. The less danger, the better.

"Of course Flaky. Why would I ever forget? It was the day that my bad side finally got a bit softer, anyway." He chuckled, looking himself in the mirror. First, he just saw himself, but after peering a bit, he could see his inner self. A twisted, violent side of himself with sharp fangs and yellow, feral eyes. But unlike his usual appearance, snarling and grinning like a demon, he was just looking grumpily at Flippy, tempted to just flip him off and disappear. "And I think he remembers too." Flippy laughed.

"_**Shut up, shitface."**_ Flippy heard a growling voice from the mirror. _**"I could kill that wench if I so wanted to. Just gimme a chance, and I'll prove it!"**_ he said in a daring tone, but Flippy just smirked slightly.

"Fine, I will." He said, and then he turned to Flaky. "Hey, Flaky. Could you go and make some breakfast?" he asked, knowing he always made breakfast because Flaky was a bit clumsy. She blushed brightly.

"R-Really?" she asked. "B-But you know how clumsy I am…" Flippy just shrugged it off and chuckled.

"Oh, don't be a baby." He said teasingly, leaning up to her and giving her ear a soft kiss before whispering; _'What could possibly go wrong?'_ Flaky heard his words and shivered a bit. Each time he said those words, she knew something bad was going to happen, or that _he_ was going to appear, somehow. But, that didn't mean she didn't like it. Quite the opposite, she had gotten used to his personality twists. She smiled faintly, and nodded slowly.

"O-Ok Flippy… I-I'll go and make some breakfast right now!" she said and scurried off, leaving a trail of dandruff behind her. "A-And… please tell him not to kill me…" she added before disappearing completely. Flippy turned to the mirror and saw the grinning figure of his evil self.

"_**Hehe, oh just you wait, you bitch… this time… this time I WILL kill you!"**_ he said with a cackling laughter, and Flippy just sighed and awaited the moment something would make him turn crazy. Flaky was in the meantime taking out a frying pan from one of the cupboards and placed it on the stove, slicing up a bit of butter and placing it on the pan and turning up the heat. The butter soon began to fizzle and melt, and as the noise reached Flippy's ears, he felt like he was choking. It was beginning; his voice trembled and squeaked, he began to hyperventilate, and his eyes widened slightly as he felt himself tremble slightly. He fell down on the floor, and as he got up, he had changed. He grinned maliciously as his feral yellow eyes opened up.

"**About fuckin' time I get out here…"** he growled lowly and smirked wickedly as he stood up and pulled out the combat knife he always wore on his waist. **"Hehe… now to kill that bitch… once and for all."** He went out of the living room and sneaked up towards the kitchen, making sure Flaky didn't see him. Flaky was too busy as she was beginning to fry some bacon and eggs, being careful to not get burned as she handled the frying pan. She felt a bit of shivers down her spine, as if someone was watching her… waiting for the right moment to pounce. She looked over her shoulder quickly. No one was there.

"H-Hehe… d-don't worry Flaky…" she said to herself and smiled nervously as she turned back to the stove. "I-It's nothing, hehe… F-Flippy won't hurt you… h-h-he loves you too much… t-to do such a thi-!" she was interrupted as she felt her neck being grabbed roughly, and she was thrown away from the stove and felt her back slam into the dining table. A short gasp of pain was heard, and she fell down on the floor, holding her neck and panting, but then looked up as her eyes widened, seeing him stand in front of her.

"**Oh, but **_**I**_** will~"** the evil side of Flippy grinned in a malicious tone, his combat knife held in his right hand. **"Finally, it's time I killed you, you bitch. You don't know how fucking humiliating it is… to have grown soft over such a bitch like you… Flippy may be soft on ya… but I ain't him… am I~?"** he raised his knife and prepared to stab her, and Flaky screamed and covered her head.

"N-NO! PLEASE DON'T HURT ME! FLIPPY, PLEASE! S-S-SNAP OUT OF IT!" she had gotten used to this, but she always got so scared when he was actually this close to killing her. She was easily frightened, always. Flippy looked down at her and saw the fear and dread in her face, and it just fueled his desire to kill her, and rid himself of her for good. But in the same time… he could not do it. He had his knife raised and aimed for her head, but he could not do it. He was shivering slightly, but controlled himself as he growled and raised his knife, and then brought it down. Flaky screamed and covered her eyes, but as it was inches close on stabbing her… he missed her head on purpose, as it jabbed into the side of her stomach instead. He angled it a bit so it would miss vital organs, and only cause pain. And pain it caused, as she yelled out and held her stomach as she felt blood seep out of the wound and onto her paws.

"**Why the fuck… can't I bring myself to kill you?"** as Flaky heard his words, she whimpered in pain and looked at him, as he now glared into her eyes with his own, yellow ones. He had a stone-cold look on his face, his hand never letting go of the knife which had now sunk deep into the hedgehog's flesh. **"Why is it so fucking hard to just kill one person, when it has been so easy to kill you in the past? Tell me that… Flaky. Why?"**

"B-B-Because…" Flaky whimpered as tears fell from her eyes. Not out of fear or sadness, but the pain from her abdominals. "Y-You love me, Flippy… no matter what form you're in, y-y-you do love m-" she was cut short again as a rough slap was delivered to her face. She shrieked and held her now bruised cheek, watching him snarl at her.

"**Bitch, please."** He growled and then pulled the knife out swiftly, making her yelp and cover the wound with her unoccupied hand. **" 'Love'? Don't fucking joke around with me. I don't 'love' you, is that clear? Flippy maybe do love you, but I… I HATE you. I hate you to the bottom of my guts. Thanks to you, I'm not the free being I once was. Flippy decided to finally grow a pair and seriously try an' keep me inside because of you. And that's what ticks me off the most about you; If you're such a fucking weak little whiner, then how the hell can Flippy decide to get braver because of you?"** he growled and then reached his hand out, lifting her chin and looking directly at her face, which was soaked in tears and had an expression of fear painted all over it. **"And still… you're so damn sexy when you're afraid… and wounded~"** he grew more primal by the second, and he growled as he reached his hand down to hers, which was covering the wound, and held it roughly, feeling the blood on it stain his paw. Flaky shivered and whined more, wanting it to be over.

"P-Please…" she whimpered. "L-Let me… t-take care of my wound… please… I-I'm gonna bleed to death.." Flippy just grinned wider as he lifted his now blood-soaked paw and licked it off, tasting it.

"**Mmmmh… so tasty~"** he grinned, but frowned a bit from Flaky's whining. **"Oh shut up, you know you enjoy it… you just need a bit of… motivation~"** and with that, he slid his other hand down Flaky's underwear, stroking along her vaginal lips with one finger. She gasped and squirmed around a bit from the stimulation.

"A-Aaah! W-What are you… a-aah… d-doing? S-Stop… a-aahh… s-stop it now… a-aah~" Flaky was out of control as she moaned louder for each stroke, feeling her pussy get a bit wet from all the excitement. "W-Wait… a-aahh… d-don't… agh… s-stop… it feels… s-so… good~"

"**Ask and you shall receive…"** Flippy grinned as he roughly pushed his index finger inside Flaky's wet folds, hearing her scream in delight. **"Yes… you're such a dirty slut, aren't you~? You just LOVE the pain… the pleasure… mixing together as one~ Don't you, Flaky~?"** he grinned as he was now pumping his finger in and out of her, teasing her inner walls as she was yelping in pleasure.

"Y-Yes! A-Aah~! D-Don't… s-stop! Aaahhh!" she was squirming more and more for the second, her legs trashing about as her panties got more and more soaked. "A-Aahh… I-I'm gonna… I-I need to c-… AAAHH!" she yelled out as her juices leaked out of her, coating her panties with a wet spot and covering Flippy's paw in her sweet nectar. Flippy smirked and pulled out from her panties and licked his fingers clean.

"**Sweet and innocent, as always~ Love that taste~"** He grinned down at Flaky, and leaned up to her. **"You may have cheated death this time… but I'll get you sometime… someday… just you want."** Then he gave her a rough kiss, to which she just melted into, moaning in delight as she kissed her back, their tongues trashing about and twirling around each other in an intricate dance, before she could feel Flippy's advances slow down, and saw him get back to his senses. He pulled away, and looked at her softly, a sad look on his face.

"H-He hurt you again, didn't he?" he asked nervously, and she just nodded. "Damn… I-I'm sorry… I-I just can't hold it in…" he was interrupted as her arms wrapped around him and locked their lips again, being given one more kiss as Flaky then smiled weakly.

"I-It's ok Flippy… I-I-I'm getting used to these things…" she said with a hint of desire still in her. "L-Let's just bandage my wounds before it gets too serious." He nodded and picked her up in his arms, and carried her off. As he passed the living room mirror, he smirked a bit and looked into it, seeing his evil side still frowning, his right paw covered in blood.

"And still you let her go." He mused as he went off.

"_**Oh shut up, shitface."**_

* * *

><p><strong>THE END<strong>


End file.
